


Unseen

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Cole has been keeping a secret he probably shouldn't have.





	Unseen

Cole sat at the edge of the Bounty, feet hanging over the edge as he looked down. They were flying towards Ninjago City to stop some vigilante serpentine reeking havoc on the city. If he hadn’t almost throttled Kai, they wouldn’t have let him come along. The thing is, he always had pretty awful vision which he certainly hadn’t told the others about. It wasn’t a hindrance or anything since his powers made up for that. He could sense the lightest footstep just by keeping contact with the ground or a wall after all.

But the problem came when his vision kept worsening and he still hadn’t told anyone. Finally, one day, he woke up blind. He didn’t panic. He wasn’t surprised after all. In fact, he was expecting it, which is why he had been practising to do things without the use of his sight. It was fine. He went on an entire month without them noticing though he had to stop playing video games with Kai and the others. What gave him away was yesterday when walked straight into Zane who heading outside. That wasn’t the give away however. It was when Zane had reached a quiet hand down to help him but since he hadn’t made a sound the entire time, he hadn’t known he was there and had muttered ‘Who put that there’ and sat up straight into Zane’s outstretched hand, giving him a nice lump on the forehead.

“Cole, are you…” Zane had said softly and Cole had tensed, knowing he was busted.

“Sorry! I was sleepwalking.” He had tried to play it off but Zane was smart.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Zane had asked and Cole had sweat something fierce.

“Two?” Cole guessed and he could practically hear Zane frown.

“I’m not holding up any fingers.” Zane had said, the concern in his voice palpable. “How long have you been blind Cole?” He had asked and Cole had lost all colour from his face.

What made worse was Kai’s shocked ’what?’ to his far right.

Everything was a mess after that. A lot of yelling, a lot of hurt, a lot of worry- everything. It was even worse when he had snapped and told them he’ll been fine for over a month now. They were all horrified. He had fought with them several times over that past month, against several dangerous enemies. He could have been killed in one slip up, Kai had yelled but Cole had snapped back, reminding him that even with vision, the risks were the same. Sensei Wu had ordered them to stop arguing on the past and focus on the future. He had told them that with or without sight, he was one of them and instead of oppressing him because he couldn’t see, they should work together to strengthen his techniques and to aid him.

The word aid had grated on him rawly but he knew now that there was no escape from it. Zane had promised to teach him Braille so he could read still and while he wasn’t a reading type, the idea did sound appealing. Cole sighed, feeling the vibrations of each of their footsteps through the woodwork of the Bounty under his hands. Each of them were different and he could tell them apart easily. Right now, Lloyd and Jay were getting close to where he was.

“Cole!” Jay yelled after gasping, rushing over to him.

“Keep your socks on, I’m fine.” Cole huffed, swatting his hands away when he went to pull him away from the edge.

“Cole’s right Jay. He knows what he’s doing.” Lloyd told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I know… That’s what worries me.” Jay whispered but Cole heard.

He chose to ignore it.

“Anyway, we just wanted you to know we’re almost there so it’s time to grab our weapons.” Lloyd continued, looking at Cole’s back to them.

“Ok.” Cole said then grunted as he got up before walking past them to the inside.

Because of his inability to see, things have changed amongst them all. He hated that. He wasn’t invalid and when he rebuffed their attempts to help him do things he was perfectly fine doing on his own (such as walking), he knew they were hurt and it made him feel bad but he wasn’t completely useless! They’re the ones who are blind to that. He clenched fist as he walked with purpose, walking around Nya who shifted to step out of his way. He may not be able to see but he’ll make sure his part on the team, his worth, won’t go unseen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
